Captured
by Sparks101
Summary: Oneshots about the male tactician and the female member that captured his heart. It's done in his point of view, then the woman's, and finally the support. Third lady up is Florina!
1. Lyn

Okay! Here is my male tactician version. Female version is Wanted! Check it out if you want!

* * *

Much has changed for me this year. I went from a nobody to a talented tactician and it all happened thanks to her.

Traveling through the plains of Sacae, I had overestimated my supplies, ran out and eventually collapsed. But lucky for me I was saved by an angel, Lyn. To repay her for her kindness and save her from her loneliness I allowed her to travel with me to a destination, I'm still not sure of.

Not long after we set out did we learn of her heritage. She is the granddaughter of Marquess of Caelin. I was given a destination when I agreed to help her and the two knights that came to escort her mother's family to Caelin, Kent and Sain. It's her struggle that made me somewhat famous for my strategies.

When I first laid eyes on her I thought she was gorgeous but I never expected anything to grow from that. My heart proved my head wrong. At first she was a really good friend and I was quiet surprised at how easy it was for me to talk to her. But then I started getting annoyed when Sain would flirt with her (more so then I did when he flirted with the other female members), or when Kent would look at her, I was even annoyed when she would talk to Lord Eliwood (I suspect it's because he's everything I'm not). It wasn't until the final battle with her Granduncle Lundgren that I finally realized why I was feeling that way. I had fallen in love with Lyn.

I broke the first rule of tactics, "keep control over your emotions". While my emotions never got the better of me during battles, its causing problems for me now. I was supposed to leave Caelin the day after Lundgern was defeated but it's been two weeks and I'm still here. I think I'm hoping for her to tell me that she loves me or some nonsense like that. But that's impossible. She's a noble and I'm just a lowly commoner. Enough hoping I need to leave today or I'll never leave!

"Are you going somewhere?" a sweet, familiar voice asks. I don't have to turn around to know who it is but I do anyway. She standing there and is watching me with curiosity. She caught me in the castle's garden; she didn't let me make it off the castle's grounds. I don't want to say goodbye to her in person for I knew it would waver my convection to leave...and it is.

I say nothing and I'm looking down at my new boots because looking at her beauty will only make things more complicated for me. Neither of us is saying anything for a while and I'm starting to find the silence unbearable. There's a quick motion from her that catches my attention. I look up to see her holding a parchment at chest level and I quickly look to her face so I am not mistaken for a pervert. Her eyes are full of the sadness that she has been fighting back.

"...You're leaving...?" she nearly whispered. I didn't want her to find my letter until I was long gone but alas fate has other plans. I'm biting my lower lip (a habit I have developed when I'm nervous) and reluctantly nod yes. "...Oh..." is all she says. Not the word I want to hear...

"...I... It was fun," I finally say. She nods and smiles as she reflects back on the memories. The silence has return and I no longer can stand it. "I'm going to leave now. Good-"

"No! Don't say good-bye!" My heart rate has increased and I can feel a smile fighting its way onto my face. "Don't say good-bye because I know we shall meet again." The smile is gone, never making an impact on my face, thank goodness. My heart rate returns to normal.

"Yes, we shall." I feel like an idiot for getting my hopes up but I still managed to force a small smile. She smiles at me and my heart is a flutter again. I turn around so I no longer have to see what I'm fleeing from. I begin walking away each step becoming easier to make then the last. I wave to her from over my shoulder. She is watching me leave until I am no longer in sight. Hopefully the next time we meet I shall have my feelings under control.

This is a year I will never forget.


	2. Lyn 2

It's been a year. I've regretted not tell him how I felt that day. I know he prefers to be a free spirit and travel around and that's why I didn't tell him. But now I wish I did. Even if he didn't stay like I would have hoped at least he would know. I'll be sure to tell him the next time we meet that is if I survive.

Caelin is under attack and my grandfather is being held hostage. It seems I will not know peace. I'm trying my best to direct my troops but I fear I am not doing so well as he would. If he were here, we'd probably have already stormed the castle and rescued my dear grandfather. I have no time to be thinking of him I need to focus on this battle

* * *

"Lydis! Are you alright?" a familiar voice calls out to me. I turn to see Eliwood rushing towards me, worry very evident on his face.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you for your help," I thank as I turn my sights on an oncoming enemy but before I can act he was struck down with thunder. I can see Erk hurrying off to his next target and overhead is Florina flying down to meet up with a swordsman, so I relax to talk to Eliwood.

"Do not mention it. We must save the Marquess!" I give him a firm nodded and rush off. "Wait! Mark wants us to assist Erk and Florina."

"Mark..." I echo softly his name. Eliwood nods and explains.

"He's my tactician. If it wasn't for his brilliant strategies I don't think we would have been able to come to your aid." Even Eliwood feels the same way about his strategies as I do.

He's here...He's helping me again... I want to see him but I must finish this battle first. A newfound determination has swept over me. I will save my grandfather! And I will tell him how I feel! I won't let this opportunity slip away!

* * *

My grandfather is safe, thanks to an Ostian spy. I'm so relieved. Between talking with Eliwood and Hector and staying with my grandfather I haven't really had a chance to see Mark. To be honest I'm nervous. He hasn't really come to see me. He's seen the others... Maybe it's just not meant to be but I'm still planning to tell him.

I'm standing outside his room. It's late and everyone has turned in and mostly likely he has too... Today's battle was a stressful one. I should probably tell him in the morning but I fear if I wait I just might never will. I raise my hand to knock but my hand is frozen in midair.

Just then the door opens and he's standing there surprise to see me. He hasn't changed at all over this past year. He's wearing similar clothes since the last time I saw him, or they could just be the same ones. His brown eyes were wide and staring at me, he soon realizes this and looks away. His brown hair is a bit longer and messy. Did I wake him?

"I'm sorry. Did I awake you?" I ask rather softly. I'm losing my nerve...

"No. I can't sleep so I was going to take a walk..." he mumbles and is biting his lower lip.

"May I join you?" He perks up and looks at me with alarm. I guess not...

"It would be improper for a lady to be walking around with a vagabond especially at this hour." He's right. I can't help but reflect the sadness I feel. He notices it (as he always does) and starts to panic. I once over heard him say to Erk, "Tactics is easy, women are hard." His actions reflect that belief but he's somewhat nervous around the opposite sex. "If you are also having troubling sleeping we can stay up and chat..." his voice got weaker as he said that, probably realizing it's also improper for a lady.

"I don't care about that lady stuff," I point out as I walk pass him to sit on his bed. He lingers and the door looking to make sure no one is around before closing the door. He stills stands at the door looking everywhere but at me.

"Are you and your grandfather getting along nicely?" he asks to break the silence that had fallen.

"Yes..." It's now or never! "Mark!"

"Yes?" He jumps slightly from the determination in my voice and he's finally looking at me.

"There's something I want to tell you." He looks at me with his curious eyes. His curiosity always over wins him and he'll completely ignore whatever he was doing or the rules he set for himself. "I love you!" My confession sounds more like a declaration of war making it not at all romantic but I it's also my first time. I don't know how these things work.

He's looking at me, eyes wide and mouth open but no sound is coming out. He's frozen, lost in thought. I said it so now it's time for me to leave. I'm at the door and I push pass him to leave. I wish he would say something. I'm almost out the door when he grabs my wrist.

"Why?"

"I don't know why." That's not want I wanted to hear.

He shakes his head no and looks at me. "I mean why me? Lord Eliwood would be a far better suitor for a lady..." He releases my wrist and stands perfectly straight.

"I don't care about that lady stuff! I love you!" He's in shock again but a smile soon works his way onto his face.

"I left because I was in love with you but I thought it was something that was never meant to be." I open my mouth to say something but he places a finger on my lips to silence me. "I've been trying to forget these feelings because I thought it was best for both of us. This is the first time that I have ever been wrong and I'm glad. I love you, Lyn."

I smile and nod. "And I love you too."


	3. Lyn's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Lyn: Mark are you alright?

Mark: Yes. Thanks to you.

Lyn: Don't mention it. You should learn to wield a sword or something.

Mark: Believe me I wish I could. I fear I'm only skilled at tactics.

Lyn: And that is a good thing for that skill helped me save my Grandfather.

Mark: I'm glad for that.

Lyn: You don't need to worry about defending yourself I'll do that for you!

Mark: But you're too valuable a unit to waste on that.

Lyn: But...

Mark: I shall come up with something.

**SUPPORT B:**

Lyn: Mark your strategies are amazing!

Mark: It's nothing really.

Lyn: You developed at strategy where I can help my fellow comrades greatly and at the same time protect you. Absolutely amazing!

Mark: I should be the one protecting you...

Lyn: But your strategies do protect me. You come up with strategies that make sure that I'm never in danger. I don't think I would have survived this long if it wasn't for that.

Mark: You are mistaken it's you incredible swordsmanship that has kept you alive not my strategies.

Lyn: Must you belittle yourself like that?

Mark: What do you mean?

**SUPPORT A:**

Mark: Lyn, have I upset you in some way?

Lyn: …

Mark: I'm sorry.

Lyn: …

Mark: Lyn! Please tell me what I did wrong!

Lyn: Mark you are incredible but you always sell yourself short. Why?

Mark: Because I'm not that great...

Lyn: There you go again! Why must you do that?

Mark: I don't know what you mean but I'm not anywhere near the strategist my father was. Maybe that's why.

Lyn: I see. I'm sorry for bothering you about it.

Mark: It's okay. You did it because you care.

Lyn: May I ask about your father?

Mark: He died seven months before I made my journey to the plains…

Lyn: Oh...

Mark: I want to be great man like him so I figured that becoming a great tactician was the only way to follow in his footsteps. But I discovered there are other ways to be a great man.

Lyn: Really? How so?

Mark: …

Lyn: Mark? Is something wrong? Your face is all red.

Mark: …

Lyn: Mark?

Mark: Lyn! We must assist Lord Eliwood!

Lyn: Mark!

**ENDING: **Lyn and Mark returned to the plains. There they lived out the rest of their lives in peace.


	4. Ninian

Okay here's Somerandomguy22's and Patattack's request!

* * *

I can't believe I allowed myself to do such a thing. To fall in love with a member of an army that I'm directing goes against everything I've been taught. My teacher would be so disappointed in me right now. Despite all my tries to rid myself of this feeling I just can't seem to succeed... So I've come to terms with my love and accept it but there's no way I'm going to go after her...maybe if it was someone else.

Ninian is so beautiful and graceful and I'm some clumsy, plain Joe tactician. Of course I would just fall for a pretty woman. I feel so stupid. And to top it off my employer, Lord Eliwood, also has his eye on her.

Speaking of the devils the two are talking right in front of me. I can't help and sigh and turn away from them and whom do I see now? Sain with a stupid grin on his face, he wraps an arm around my shoulders, and is leading me away. What does he want?

"It seems you are in need of my vast experience with the lovely ladies, Eric!" He boasts loudly. A blush works it's way across my face and I try to struggle free from his grasp but alas he is too strong. If only I could develop muscles this wouldn't be happening.

"What are you talking about?" I demand as I again attempt to free myself and fail.

"You can't fool me! I've notice how you look at her!" The blush deepens and my struggle becomes more desperate. Eventually he lets me go.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!"

He just slams his right hand on my back, in what I think was supposed to be a pat that nearly knocked me to the ground. "Don't play dumb!" And with that his arm is around my neck and he's dragging me away again. Everyone just watches on with curiosity. I could die from embarrassment right now. If Sain, of all people, could tell does that mean everyone else is aware of my feelings?

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sain has been teaching me how to talk to the ladies (and I still can't believe I allowed him to teach me). He believes that I am now ready to go and talk to her (again I can't believe I allowed him to talk me into this). She is standing a few feet away from me talking to her brother, Nils. I look over my shoulder to see Sain giving me a thumbs up; he's not going to let me run away. I sigh and make my way over to the siblings. They look at me in confusion. Nils eyes pass me to look at Sain and then he scampers away. He's aware too?

It's just Ninian and me now. Sain fled with Nils because now I was pass the no return point. I look into her beautiful red eyes and I can feel myself losing myself to them. I give my head a little shake to get a hold of myself and look at her nose. I really don't want follow Sain's example but if I don't he won't leave me alone. I'll just do it to get it over with and return to not hoping for my feelings to be returned.

"Ah beautiful Ninian! Your radiance shines so brightly!" I some how managed to say it with a straight face but my face is hot and probably red...she isn't saying anything. I shall never live down this shame! Sain shall pay for this!

"Eric? Are you alright?" she finally asks but I can't bring myself to look at her.

"I am fine. Please forget that..."

"What brought that on?"

My blush deepens and I really want to run but I can't. There's no way I'm going to tell the truth...I'm an utter fool. I hope that no one else was around to witness such an embarrassing moment... "I-I...Sain made me do it!"

"Oh." Can I flee now? "Well, thank you anyway."

"Huh?" I'm finally looking at her.

"It was a compliment right? Thank you for it."

"Ah, no problem."


	5. Ninian 2

It's been awhile since Nils and I joined this company. Everyone has been so nice to us, especially Lord Eliwood and Eric. I want to thank them but I don't know how. And lately Eric seems to be really depressed though he does his best not to show it to anyone. I think I can repay him by helping him but again I don't know what to do...I wish I was more like him. He's comforted me so much when my sadness has overwhelmed me but it seems I can do nothing for him.

He's off by himself again sitting on the ground, while everyone is off talking with each other. He's usually with a bunch of people but lately he just doesn't seem to be in the mood to be with others. Some of the members have tried to inquire what is bothering him but he hasn't open up to anyone, including Lyn. He sighs and gets up. Some watch him a bit before going back to doing their own thing.

"You should go talk to him," a familiar voice suggests. I look to my left to see Nils watching Eric walk away. "I'm sure you'll be able to cheer him up."

"How?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You're special to him Ninian. Haven't you noticed how he looks at you?" Eric's been watching me? Why don't I suddenly feel nervous and happy at the same time?

I nod to Nils and rush after Eric. I've been chasing him for a bit but he has yet to notice me. He's really lost in his thoughts, he is usually very aware of his surroundings; it's impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. I call out to him and he halts. He slowly turns and I finally catch up. He's really surprise to see me.

"Ninian, is there something you need?" he asks once he has cleared his thoughts.

"I...What's wrong? I ask a bit weakly and it seems to have caught him off guard.

"I'm fine..." His lie is weak. "Honest." He is a really poor liar.

"Eric, you have been acting strange lately."

"It's nothing for you to worry about Ninian. I'm fine or at least I hope to be pretty soon." As he said the last part his eyes fell to the ground. He says his good-bye and walks away. I want to chase him but I just can't bring myself too.

"Ninian!" Nils cries out in annoyance and he emerges from behind a tent.

"What?"

"He's in love with you and you love him!" A blush colors my pale skin as I take in this information. Is it true? I don't know about his feelings but what about mine? Do I love him? He's been so kind and honest to me but I haven't been fair to him. I don't deserve to be loved by him...

"Ninian, he's depressed because he feels that his feelings will go unrequited. Go to him!"

"But-"

"Go to him!" I say nothing but nod to Nils. He smiles at me and I rush after Eric. I don't deserve his feelings but if that way of thinking is hurting him then I must comfort him!

After awhile of running I finally find him. He's sitting on a stump away from the camp. His eyes are not in focus as he stares at the ground before him. Is his feels for me really causing him this much pain? I don't want him to suffer!

I stand in front of him but he never looks up. I call out to him but I still don't get a response. I place my hands on his chin and he twitches slightly. I lift his head up to me and his eyes widen. He opens his mouth to speak but I place a finger on his lips to silence him.

Satisfied with his lack of will to speak I take a few steps back to dance. He silently watches. The look in his eyes is far different from anyone else. I've been looked at with amazement, desire, and lust but never with love and I really like it. I extend my dance just so he will continue to look at me like that. I'm so selfish. My dance ends but his eyes are still on me with the same look.

"That was absolutely beautiful. Thank you Ninian," he thanks with a smile and I'm lost in his eyes. He stands up, dusts himself off a bit, and begins to leave. In desperation I grab his left hand and he stops to look at me. "Ninian?"

"Please don't leave..." my voice is nearly a whisper and I can't bring myself to look up at him. I'm really am selfish for doing this. He covers my hand with his other. I look up at him and his smiling at me.

"I shall never leave unless you want me too."


	6. Ninian's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Ninian: Sir Eric?

Eric: Please don't call me sir.

Ninian: Yes. Sorry.

Eric: Don't apologize. I just don't really think I'm a sir.

Ninian: But you are. You are so kind and helpful.

Eric: I guess but sir makes me feel like I'm someone important when I'm not.

Ninian: But-

Eric: I'm just a plain old tactician. Though thank you for the respect.

Ninian: You're welcome.

**SUPPORT B:**

Ninian: …

Eric: …

Ninian: ...Eric? Are you okay?

Eric: ...I beseech you! Please forget what you just witnessed!

Ninian: Why did you do that?

Eric: That's not forgetting...

Ninian: I promise I'll forget but I want to know why you did that.

Eric: ...I wanted to make you laugh.

Ninian: Make me laugh?

Eric: Yeah but I'm not funny. I'm only good for being a bookworm and strategies.

Ninian: Oh no...You are so much more and I'm sorry that I didn't get it.

Eric: You are too kind, Ninian.

**SUPPORT A:**

Eric: Can you smile?

Ninian: Excuse me?

Eric: I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you smile yet and I would really like to see it.

Ninian: …Is this good enough?

Eric: No! I don't want a force one! I want to see a genuine one from your heart!

Ninian: From my heart?

Eric: Yeah but I can't expect you to smile just like that.

Ninian: Eric?

Eric: Ninian, I want to make you smile!

Ninian: Eric?

Eric: But only if you will allow me such an honor.

Ninian: Of course.

Eric: Ah! You are simply marvelous when you smile. I promise I'll make smile everyday!

Ninian: Thank you.

**ENDING: **Ninian choose not to return to the Realm of the Dragons and choose to stay with Eric despite the fact that she would live a shortened life. To avoid the hungry lords seeking Eric's talents the two settled down in a remote village in Ilia, where they spent the remainder of their days in peace.


	7. Florina

Here's Ashley3wl's, Ghillie in the Mist's, and Patattack's. Hope you guys like it.

Patattack thought up the background story for the tactician, Ash, and I just molded it around Heath's past. Thank him if you really like it.

* * *

Lately when I think about my past achievements the only thing that comes to my mind is the saying "how the mighty have fallen". It's a conceded way to think but I'm a conceded man. Not to long ago I had everything I wanted, money and power. I was the top strategist for Bern and an assistant for the king himself. But that changed when I refused an order. Now I'm branded as a traitor and on the run. Again "how the mighty have fallen".

It's not all horribly bad I guess. I'm alive at least, thanks to Lyn. But still I don't really know what to do. I agreed to help Lyn as to repay her but I could also be putting her and everyone in danger. I wasn't a lowly soldier; I was of high ranking and know top-secret information. But I'm never going to betray Bern despite what the king says. I wanted a secure future and the best way is through money and power but I'm not such a selfish man that I would kill the innocent for it.

The order that turned my life upside-down was to stop a rebellion but it wasn't one. It was a claim made by a general that wanted to enhance his career. When I discovered the truth I tried to alert the king but he dismissed me and claimed I was the rebellion leader. "How can mere idiotic peasants organize such a thing, only a brilliant person could organize of such a thing. And judging by how desperate you are to stop my attempts to put an end to it, you must be the culprit then!" Those were his exact words. I couldn't believe it. I was supposedly his most trusted aid but he chose a greedy general over me!

Anyway that is all in the past. It's time to move on. When I was the top tactician (here I go again) I was never really interested in women. I was only focused on my jobs but that never stopped all these women from trying to seduce me and fathers trying to force their daughters onto me. But when I first laid eyes on Lyn I thought we were meant to be but that feeling quickly died out in about two days. I felt the same feeling again today when I meet Florina, the Pegasus Knight. I sure hope I don't start becoming like Sain, if I do I shall take an arrow to the heart and spare all the women, I shall meet in the future.

I'm off by myself enjoying the quiet. It sure is noisy with Sain around and with the addition of Wil it just got noisier but that's all right it's nice to have friends around. Kent and Lyn are getting a long nicely as they are always with each other. I'm no matchmaker but I think those two are perfect for each other. Florina has taken some of Lyn attention away from Kent, but he's okay with it. Florina is really shy especially around men so I have really said much to her. She's all right and I think she'll become a great knight if she can just get over her fear.

I'm lying down looking up at the sky and I can hear the sounds of footsteps from horse. It's probably Sain's, Kent wouldn't let his horse wander around but then again it could be the Pegasus. I'm sitting up to see the animal-it was the Pegasus. I think his name is Huey.

"Huey? Is something wrong?" I ask as I get up to pet him. Pegasus sure are different from the Wyverns of Bern. In fact I think I prefer the Pegasus to them because they look more innocent. But Wyverns are more powerful and better in battle.

Huey neighs happily and nudges his nose into my cheek. I chuckle and pet it some more. He's a good boy. "Ah!" I hear the feint cry. I stop to see the timid Florina fiddling with the bottom of her dress. There's that strange feeling again but I refuse to show it. I will not be like Sain! Huey neighs again and walks over to her. She places a hand on his nose and looks at him to avoid looking at me.

"Hello," I say softly and politely.

"H-hello..." she whispers and I had to strain my ears to hear it. "I-I hope Huey wasn't causing you any problems..."

"No," it's all I can say. It's hard to speak to someone, who's afraid of you when you haven't done anything deserving it.

"T-that's good. I-I shall be going now." She grabs the reigns and turns to walk away.

"Wait!" Why did I say that? She stops and slowly turns to look at me. What do I say now? "Hey beautiful?" Oh Saint Elimine no! There's no way I'm saying that! Sain is such a bad influence!

"Lets chat. I don't want you to be afraid of me." She's looking at me with her big, wide blue eyes. This is getting awkward... "It will help you with your shyness and your goal to become of becoming a full-fledged Pegasus knight. She looks at Huey for a bit before nodding to me. She walks over to me but still keeps a small distance. It's a start. "That's better." Where should I start?

"So...um...Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I say because it's the first question that comes to mind

"Y-yeah...Two older sisters. Y-you?"

I lower my head. My family was probably killed for my crimes... "I-I-I'm sorry!"

"No don't be. It's not your fault it's...mine..." She's looking at me with her big, sympathetic eyes and I feel the need to tell her my story despite the fact that I haven't even told Lyn. I don't know why but I feel surprisingly calm around her. I guess I should get this stuff off my chest, if she'll let me.

"You can t-talk about it if y-you want too..." I guess she shall. Just knowing she'll listen makes me feel a lot better.


	8. Florina 2

I want to get over my shyness so I can tell him how I feel...I've decided to ask Serra on advice on how to overcome but I'm not sure of her advice... "Stand up straight! Push out that chest! Raise that chin! Look me in the eye! No! I'm a bug, remember! Look at me with disgust!" Serra barks and it's hard to keep up. I do as she says but she's not pleased. She opens her mouth to speak but shuts it and is looking over my shoulder. I turn my gaze to see what she is seeing and it's him and he's watching.

"Ash!" Serra shouts his name and he flinches slightly. "Liking what you see?" she says that with a smirk and his face reddens.

"N-no!" He cries out of embarrassment. Serra frowns and glares at him. "I-I mean yes!" His face is now a deeper shade of red. Her eyes narrows on him and she calls him a "pig". "I-I'm leaving!"

He turns to leave and is about to run off when Serra pushes me towards him. "Stop right there!" He flinches but does as he is told. He sighs and faces us. "Now's your chance," Serra mumbles to me and my face is red. "Talk to him. Remember he's a bug!"

I try to object but she pushes me towards him and he's just watching us with curiosity. She shoves me hard and I'm pushed into his arms. I quickly pull myself out and look at the ground. The butterflies have returned to my stomach, yet again. "Florina!" Serra cries and I flinch.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks kindly and is looking down at me, worriedly. I nod yes and he relaxes.

I take a deep breath and remember what I practiced. I stand straight, look him into his eyes, and puff out my chest but it causes him to blush and look away. I go a little limp but still remain firm for the most part. "W-what are you doing? Puffing your chest out like that. Are you trying to seduce me?" No! That was never my intention! This has backfired. I slump back to my normal posture and look at the ground.

"No..." I mumble quietly. I can feel his gaze on me.

"Um, Florina is everything alright?" I'm biting my lower lip and nod yes. "Are you sure?" I nod again. "If you say so..." He shuffles around a bit uneasy but eventually leaves. "See you later."

"Florina!" Serra yells out in annoyance and I flinch.

I failed to tell him and I had such a perfect opportunity... Night has fallen and everyone is gathered around the campfire, some are getting ready to call it a night. Ash and the two other male lords are chatting, near his tent. He's become great friends with them. He says something, Lord Eliwood laughs, but Lord Hector doesn't seem to please and he crosses his arms over his chest and "humph". He speaks again and whatever it was causes Lord Hector to put him in a choker hold and Lord Eliwood is laughing even harder.

He looks so peaceful and happy. I like his smile and his kind, warm eyes. When I first met him, his eyes were full of sorrow but being branded as a traitor and losing your family would probably do that to anyone. I don't know if he has told anyone else about that but just knowing makes me feel close to him.

"Florina!" Lady Lyndis calls as she walks over to me. "Serra has told me that you let a great opportunity slip by." I sigh and lower my head. "You gotta tell him!"

"I-I want to but I just get so nervous around him..." I whisper.

"I understand." She says as she looks off at Kent. "But you need to overcome that!" Easier said then done but she is right. "I'll come with you if you want."

"No, I think having more people around make me more nervous but thanks."

"All right." We say our good nights and she's off to go to her tent. I turn back to see Ash and I see that the lords are walking away. In fact, it's just the two of us. Everyone else must have gone to his or her tents. He's about to turn in when he spots me.

"Florina? Do you need something?" He asks as he walks over to me and I'm getting really nervous again. I say nothing and look at the ground, fiddling with the hem of my dress. "You have been acting strange lately. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," I say and look at him but he's frowning at me.

"You can talk to me, you know?" Suddenly it feels like there are a bunch of eyes on us. My eyes dart everywhere but I don't see anyone. It must be my nervous. "This may be improper but if you want to talk inside my tent you can." I look at him and then at the tent and blush. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have suggested that!"

"No, it's alright..." He lets out a sigh of relief but goes back to looking at me with worry. It's now or never! "I...I have s-something to t-tell y-you..."

"Really? What is it?" The worry has left his eyes replaced with curiosity.

I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eye. "I...I-l-love you." He's dumbstruck as he just staring at me and not saying anything. My face is very hot and I'm losing my nerve so I turn to run but he grabs my wrist and I'm force to face him.

"Are you for real?" What does he mean by that? "I-I mean this isn't a dream is it?" I look at him confused. I'm completely lost and he takes notice. "I-I've dreamed of you confessing because I'm to much of a coward to admit my feelings. I've always put my career before my feelings so I've never notice them...but when I'm around you I can't help but notice them. I...I love you, Florina."

Tears of joy erupt from my eyes. Ash is alarm and starts to panic. "Florina? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! Please stop crying!"

"I-it's alright. These are tears of joy," I say through a sniff and he relaxes greatly. Slowly but surely he wraps his arms around me and rest his head on mine.

"I can't express my joy like you but I'm truly happy. Thank you so very much." I should be the one thanking him but I shall let him have this moment, I've already had mine.


	9. Florina's Support

**SUPPORT C:**

Ash: Florina?

Florina: Ah!

Ash: Ah! Um... I'm sorry for startling you.

Florina: Uh...no...It's all right...

Ash: I didn't expect to see you again so soon. It's nice to see you again.

Florina: I...uh...

Ash: ...Sorry for disturbing you. I shall be going now.

Florina: Ah... It's nice to see you again too...

**SUPPORT B:**

Florina: Oh Huey, why can't I talk to him? He's such a nice guy. He's done a lot for me. But...

Ash: ...

Florina: Oh, I'm sure he thinks I hate him.

Ash: I know better.

Florina: Ah!

Ash: Florina! Wait! Come back! I didn't mean to frighten you... I'm such an idiot!

**SUPPORT A:**

Florina: I can't believe I ran off like that. He must hate me for being rude.

Ash: There you are!

Florina: Ah!

Ash: Wait! Please don't run!

Florina: ...um...

Ash: I wanted to apologize for frightening you.

Florina: I...uh...

Ash: I shall leave you alone... That is all I wanted to say...

Florina: W-wait!

Ash: Yes?

Florina: I-I should be the one a-apologizing for r-running away.

Ash: No, it's all right. It's apart of your charm. I like that about you.

Florina: R-really?

Ash: Yeah.

Florina: Thank you.

Ash: What for? You do realize that smiling tells me nothing.

**ENDING: **Ash and Florina settled down in Ilia. Florina became a full-fledged Pegasus Knight and Ash became a tactician for a small mercenary group.


End file.
